Suichi Uzumaki
Suichi Uzumaki is the daughter of Hikari Uzumaki and Hama Senju. She is also the younger twin sister of Kaji Uzumaki. She is an 16 year old Jonin kuniochi from the Hidden Leaf Village. Appearance Suichi Uzumaki strangely bears a strong resemblance to her grandaunt Hanabi Hyuga. The only difference being is that Suichi has bright red hair. A trademark of the famous Uzumaki Clan. She also possess the same eyes that all members of the Hyuga Clan possess, because she hails from the Hyuga Clan through her father Hikari Uzumaki who is the son of Hinata Hyuga. She wears casual Hyuga attire that is comprised of purple and blue colors. Personality Suichi Uzumaki is a very calm, relaxed, and kind individual. Unlike her twin brother, Kaji Uzumaki, who has the exact opposite personality. She is very respectful of her peers and most importantly her elders and has a great amount of faith and hope in her teammates. She enjoys training, reading, and spending times with her friends most of the time. Despite how crazy her brother usually acts, she has become used to it and it doesn't reall bother her anymore. But aside from all of this, Suichi Uzumaki is also a strong believer in the Will of Fire ideal and lives her life by it. Background Suichi Uzumaki was born to Hikari Uzumaki and Hama Senju, she is also the twin brother of Kaji Uzumaki. Throught her entire life, Suichi Uzumaki has been raised and trained exclusively by her mother and father her entire life. Even before she was enrolled into the ninja academy and graduated, this has allowed her to be far more advanced and more powerful than most academy students. As of currently, Suichi has graduated from the academy and is now officially a genin with a brand new team and sensei. Normal RP Battles * Story Grand World Tournament Arc During this arc, Suichi Uzumaki fought against the strong kunoichi Kira Uchiha. After a long interesting battle, in the very end, Kira Uchiha decided to forfeit due to being exhausted and out of chakra and by default Suichi Uzumaki won the battle. Afterwards, some medical-nin took Suichi and Kira away to nurse them back to full health. *Suichi Uzumaki vs. Kira Uchiha. Winner: Suichi Uzumaki *Suichi Uzumaki vs. Axel Uchiha. Winner: Axel Uchiha Jutsu & Special Abilities Suichi Uzumaki is an incredibly skilled Genin who is more advanced the most people her age. This is because she is not only Hikari Uzumaki and Hama Senju's daughter, but she has also been trained by the two for as long as he can remember. This could also be due to her coming from the Uzumaki, Senju, and Hyuga Clans. Which are some of the most powerful clans in the world, the Senju Clan specifically being the most powerful clan in the world. After the 6 year timeskip. Suichi has achieved the rank of Jonin and is among the strongest Jonin in the entire village. Life Force, Longeivity, Chakra, & Chakra Control Due to her Uzumaki and Senju lineage, Suichi's body possess a much stronger life-force than people that hail from any other clan or family have. This life-force grants her incredible vitality and longeivity, and also grants her incredible chakra reserves. Suichi's body also possess a great deal of endurance, stamina, and physical energy. Her body's healing abilities are also higher than normal, allowing her to heal from minor wounds in only a few minutes and major wounds in a few hours. Aside from this, since Suichi hails from the Hyuga Clan. She has the ability to completely control and manipulate every single chakra point in her body, which controls the chakra flow throughout her entire body. This basically grants her an unrivaled high level of chakra control only matched by fellow Hyuga Clan members, and with this level of chakra control Suichi can use even the most chakra-taxing jutsu with the absolute minimal cost of chakra. This unique ability combined with her already high chakra reserves, grants Suichi the ability to fight very long intense battles for extended periods of times without becoming severely exhausted or tired. Byakugan Due to hailing from the Hyuga Clan as well, Suichi also possess one of the three great dojutsu. The legendary Byakugan which grants her the ability to see chakra, chakra flow, the chakra pathway system, chakra points, x-ray vision, and infrared vision. Every user is granted an automatic 50 meter field/164 feet field of near-360 (Except for one blindspot on the back of the neck) degree vision all around them. However, Suichi's grants her a maximum of 50 kilometer/164,042 field of vision except and she actually lacks a blindspot for an unknown reason. She is able to easily keep up with high-speed movement, see through visual genjutsu, and see through the most powerful barriers. Infact, her clarity and perception with her Byakugan is so great that she can even tell the difference between the real person and a Shadow Clone. She can also uses it to increase the range of visual genjutsu drastically, capable of casting it on anyone within her range of sight. Suichi's Byakugan is considered to be abnormally powerful, even more powerful than her own father's Byakugan. She possibly has, the strongest known Byakugan in the history of the Hyuga Clan. Sensory Perception Suichi Uzumaki is also a gifted sensor-type shinobi. As a sensor, Suichi Uzumaki is granted the ability to sense the chakra of others passively and can use this ability to tell where her opponents are at all times and launch her attacks at them from afar with great accuracy by locking onto their chakra signature. By combining this ability with her Byakugan, her field of vision is greatly increased allowing her to not only see her opponents over a large distance, but she is also capable of sensing them over a large distance as well. Taijutsu Suichi Uzumaki is a highly skilled user of taijutsu, she primarily uses the gentle fist fightning style which is classified as the most powerful taijutsu in the entire Hidden Leaf Village. But aside from her prodigious skill in the gentle fist, Suichi Uzumaki naturally possess acute senses, reflexes, and a high level of sheer speed. By using her great speed in perfect conjuction with her senbon, water needles, sensory perception, Byakugan, and her jutsu known as the "A Thousand Needles of Death Jutsu". She is capable of taking out her opponents very quickly by targeting their vitals, pressure points, chakra points, and with her Byakugan and it's visual prowess she can aim perfectly and hit them with an endless barrage of senbon to quickly take care of them. She can also perform hand seals with one hand, something most cannot do. Gentle Fist Suichi Uzumaki is an extremely skilled user of the gentle fist art fighting style. Even more skilled than her brother and more skilled than her father was at her current age. With her Byakugan she can see her opponent's chakra pathway system and then surgically inject some of her chakra into her opponent's body during her attacks that will damage her opponent's chakra pathway system and block their chakra points. Preventing them from using chakra and also causing severe damage to their internal organs because the internal organs are closely interwined with the chakra pathway system. So there is no defence against this style because someone cannot make their internal organs stronger through training and thus, Suichi can easily completely halt the use of her opponent's chakra or increase their chakra flow. Granting her complete control over their chakra pathway system and allowing her to kill his opponent's very easily with even the weakest, slightest, and gentlest taps. Thus, this gives the style the name "Gentle Fist". Ninjutsu Suichi Uzumaki is also very skilled in the use of ninjutsu and is capable of using her water-released based ninjutsu in perfect conjuction with her gentle fist, Byakugan, and sensory perception. She typically uses water needles in combat against her opponents to strike them in their vitals and chakra points with precise aim, accuracy, and pin-point timing. Aside from that, she also uses a unique form of ninjutsu that allows her to utilize her long red hair as a weapon. She weaponize it by flowing chakra into and manipulating it, allowing her to accelerate her hair growth to fire an endless barrage of needles, uses it as a shield, whip, or even as a lasso to grab opponents. Shadow Clone Jutsu Like most of her family, Suichi is a very skilled user of the famous Shadow Clone Jutsu. Due to her large chakra reserves and high level of chakra control she can create a large amount of clones without suffering any serious side-effects. This jutsu is extremely useful because her clones can use any jutsus she can as long as she gives them a sufficient amount of chakra. Allowing her to easily overwhelm his opponents in sheer numbers. This also allows her to learn and master jutsus much faster during training than others because whatever her clones learn, she can also learn, making it very effective. This is because the amount of experience that all of her clones will gain during the training will be transferred directly back to him once they disappear. Allowing her to learn amd master jutsus in only a few hours or days that would normally take weeks or months for others to learn. However this does not come without a price, a side-effect of this is that it leaves him mentally exhausted and nearly unconscious afterwards. Nature Transformation Water Release Suichi is a very skilled user in water release-based jutsus and uses them very well in conjuction with her gentle fist fighting style. She is capable of launching needles, bullets, waves, geysers, and even dragons made out of water at her opponents. Yin Release Genjutsu Suichi's skill in genjutsu is very high, but combing the visual prowess and range of her Byakugan with various visual-based genjutsu. She can cast powerful genjutsu over a massive area, capable of putting every single person in the landscape to sleep with a single genjutsu. However, by casting over it such a large area would drastically deplete Suichi's chakra reverses. So she rarely uses this, or focuses only on a small amount of targets in the vicinity when doing this. Shurikenjutsu Suichi is highly skilled in shurikenjutsu with her amazing skill in the utilization of senbon during combat. She has a scroll as well as dozens of small pockets and compartments on her uniform that carry multiple senbon giving her a massive amount of them. With medical-ninjutsu knowledge that she has received from her father, Suichi's senbon are drenched in poison that erodes her opponent's muscle tissues and effectively weakens and paralyzes them. With her Byakugan, she can use her senbon with great precision, accuracy, and speed. She is also capable of summoning a unique umbrella to her side during battle that is made up of senbon capable of piercing steel. Fuinjutsu As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, Suichi naturally has prodigious skill in the art of fuinjutsu. But due to her young age, she has not yet learned how to most of her clan's jutsu since they're so elite. However, she is however capable of sealing basic objects inside of scrolls that she can summon from her scrolls later on and fire at her opponents. Her most commonly used weapon is senbon, she has a large amount of them stored within her clothes and scrolls as well. Jutsu List Taijutsu Gentle Fist Jutsus Gentle Fist Gentle Step Twin Rabbit Fist Gentle Step Rabbit Goddess Fist Gentle Fist One Art Blow Body EIght Trigrams Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm Wall Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams One-Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred Sixty-One Style Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Protection of the Eight Trigrams One-Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Great Palms Revovling Heaven Water Needles Ninjutsu Clone Jutsu Transformation Jutsu Substituion Jutsu Silent Killing Hair Needle Jizo Hair Needle Senbon Hair Whip Hair Lasso Shadow Clone Jutsus Shadow Clone Jutsu Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu Water Release Jutsus Water Release: Hidden Mist Jutsu Water Release: Azure Dragon Palm Water Release: Water Wall Jutsu Water Release: Water Shockwave Jutsu Water Release: Pillar Encirclement Water Release: Water Dragon A Thousand Needles of Death Jutsu Genjutsu Genjutsu: Release Bringer of Darkness Jutsu Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Jutsu Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Jutsu Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu Dissolving Leaves Genjutsu Genjutsu Binding Interrogation Genjutsu Sly Mind Jutsu Temple of Nirvana Jutsu Jibakugan Soulbane Shurikenjutsu Prepared Needle Shot Illusion Needle Bells Shadow Senbon Senbon Shower May Rain Blood River Poison Mist Hell Fuinjutsu Summoning: Senbon Barrage Jutsu Summoning: Senbon Umbrella Stats Mission Tracker * Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Human Category:Female Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Senju Clan Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Ninja Category:Genin Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Good Category:Characters